


From Ashes to Fire

by usovkeks_writes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Chimeras, Coffee Shops, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Witches, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usovkeks_writes/pseuds/usovkeks_writes
Summary: i hope you enjoy a seventeen magic beings au!! i thought of this with a good friend and she helped me write a edit this. youre the best Arii





	From Ashes to Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy a seventeen magic beings au!! i thought of this with a good friend and she helped me write a edit this. youre the best Arii

Minghao stands at the door of the ingredients shop. The shopkeep has been complaining about accepting the money from the familiars for the products and demanded to speak to the young witch.

‘Hmph, this shop is getting too comfortable They do have the best ingredients though. Damn my need for high quality.’ Minghao groans and tries to shake off the annoyance. It's too early for this shit. He couldn't even eat his breakfast. The shop manager peers out of the front window, then opens the front door.

“The owner will be here this afternoon. Come back later and he’ll be able to help you. Sorry.” she shoos him off “Now go before you scare the other customers away with your angry eyes.” Minghao’s eyes turn sharp at the offense. The girl just laughs, unbothered and closes the door.

He turns and realizes she's right. Its 8 am and people are beginning to crawl out from their hiding holes and are starting to .... interact with each other. Minghao shudders and feels his phone vibrate as he begins walking down the street, towards the edge of town and to the forest. He pulls the phone out and opens the text.

Wonwoo

Did you get the stuff?

Minghao

Ok first of all, way to sound like I'm getting you drugs

Secondly, NO

THEY WANT ME TO COME BACK.

THIS AFTERNOON.

I hate people

Wonwoo

I'm sure the feeling’s mutual

  


Suddenly Minghao hears a voice.

“E-Excuse me?” a timid girl squeaks out. “Are you a model?” He snorts.

“No, I’m actually a witch.” The girls eyes widen comically and she all but runs away from the man. Minghao wraps his light blue jacket closer to him and keeps walking, turning his attention back to the phone

Minghao

Well a girl just tried chatting me up so I doubt it

Wonwoo

Oof the poor girl

Blindness is such a terrible thing

Minghao

You're dead to me

Wonwoo

Poor baby

My heart goes out to you

Minghao brushes his black bangs out of his eyes, letting out an indignant huff. A door opens in front of him, the bell jingling and the smell of fresh coffee drifts past him. He glances to the sign, hanging and blowing gently in the morning breeze.

"Caratbong…. Cafe?" He mumbles aloud. 'Who thought of that name?' he thought. His confusion draws him to open the door. He looks around the small shop and is enveloped by a feeling of relaxation and stress. There are seven small, two-seated tables dotted around the place. There’s two baristas, one cashier, and a line almost to the door. Suddenly, his phone blows up.

Wonwoo

Hey

Yo Ming

You alive

Can I have your breakfast?

Too late to say no

It's delish

Bring me coffee

Something sweet

Minghao

I hate you

Wonwoo

Tacos. I want tacos

Minghao

Tacos?!

You wanted coffee?!

Wonwoo

That was before.

This is now.

Keep up

Minghao

I'm not getting you tacos.

I'm getting you coffee

Wonwoo

Coward

Minghao

Bitch

Minghao steps into the rapidly moving line, impressed by how efficient these people seem to be. He distracts himself by looking at the people inside the cafe. Most of the customers are ordering coffee to go and leaving in a daze like state, smiling dreamily. The staff seem knowledgeable, serving even the most complicated orders with ease. There is a gentle, beautiful song playing quietly in the background. The uniforms are crisp and clean, blue for the female staff and a soft fuchsia for the males. Minghao notes with a pleased smile, that one of the staff is wearing a mix of both uniforms and has a name tag that reads them/they pronouns. The line continues to dwindle until there’s only three between the counter and himself. Suddenly he is inexplicably hit with this feeling of deep affection. His eyes look to the counter and his breath catches in his throat.

Standing at the counter is a person who can only be described as beautiful. His short hair is parted, the honey brown bangs brushed off of his forehead, his skin is smooth and soft looking, and his eyes. Are they blue? Or are they green? Minghao can't really tell, but he’s down for it. The barista smiles at a comment from the customer and his eyes turn into crescents. He turns and begins to work on his next order, humming along with the song playing. His humming seems to make the rest of the shop fall away, and Minghao stares, utterly entranced.

“...sir? Sir!” the cashier calls out to him, breaking the spell he seemed to be under. He turns red, realizing it's his turn to order. He shuffles forward to the counter and the cashier chuckles, tucking her short hair behind her ear as best she can.

“Sorry.”

“No problem! It happens ALL the time, and before you ask,-” Minghao closes his mouth not even realizing he opened it. “His name is Seokmin, but call him DK. No, I don't know what his actual eye color is, it drives me nuts too. And thirdly,” she glances around quickly and beckons him closer. Minghao leans in. 

“He’s siiingle~” she whispers, wiggling her eyebrows. Minghao’s cheeks go pink and she grins devilishly, then stands back up straight as if nothing happened. “So, what can I get for you today?”

Minghao flounders. He didn't even bother looking at the menu.

“Ummm, something sweet and an americano.”

“What about a macchiato? I have them all the time.”

Minghao nods, grateful for her professionalism.

“That sounds great. Thanks,” he looks at her name tag. “M. Thank you M.”

“Not a problem.” she quickly rings it up. “Name for this order?”

“Minghao.”

Alrighty, one macchiato, and one americano comes out to be $7.82.” Minghao swipes his card. “We’ll bring it out to you when it's ready ok, Minghao?” he nods and M smiles at him as he goes to sit down.

As he waits, he stubbornly refuses to look in the direction of the counter. DK had an effect on him and it was startling. He's never felt like that. Not even when Wonwoo practices spells on him. He stubbornly ignores all sounds coming from the counter, even the melodic humming, with more luck than anticipated.

“Minghao?? Oh, he's right there, in the pastel, with the mullet and the glasses.” 

“Oh, could you bring it to him??” a soothing, lilted voice, asks. M sucks in air through her teeth.

“You know, I would buuuut. I'm totally swamped right now.”

“You have no one at the counter.” Minghao looks up to see M pouting toward DK. The one person he wanted to avoid.

“But I have to pee.” M bats her eyes and DK’s shoulders sag, accepting defeat.

“Fine. You owe me.” M rips her apron off with a satisfied grin, “DK. My hero.”

He snorts.

“Yeah yeah. Hurry up.” M bolts from the counter, subtly making eye contact with Minghao. He raises an eyebrow at her. She winks and gives him a thumbs up.

Minghao sighs and focuses on the task at hand, as DK rounds the counter, with two coffees to go and a bag.

He looks at Minghao and it takes all of Minghao’s willpower not to just cry, or kiss him, or propose. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he finds himself on one knee but quickly plays it off as him fixing his shoe. DK chuckles,

“Here is your coffee sir. M also said that you seemed a bit hungry so she had me get you one of her best pastries. On the house.”

“Her pastries?” Minghao blurts out. DK nods.

“Yep. She makes them fresh every morning.” DK smiles and Minghao feels oh so weak. He takes his order with shaky hands.

“Thanks.” he mutters, tearing his eyes away from the man. Then, without another word, he leaves the cafe.

He doesn't remember the walk to the forest. He barely notices Mingyu’s post and barely stops. He faintly remembers jumping the stream. He slightly remembers ducking under the giant fallen tree that hides their clearing from prying eyes. He finally comes to his senses when Wonwoo comes bursting out of his workshop, berating him.

“HEY! GLAD YOU'RE BACK. IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS WAITING ON A TEXT OR ANYTHING. I HAD TO GET A MESSAGE FROM MINGYU SAYING THAT YOU GOT TO THE CHECKPOINT TO KNOW YOU'RE OK!!!” Minghao brushes past Wonwoo and enters the little cottage, Wonwoo following like a mom.

“NOT EVEN A ‘hey I’m on my way’! NOT EVEN AN EMOJI!! I WAS WORRIED I WAS GONNA GET A MESSAGE THAT YOU WERE ARRESTED FOR HURTING SOMEONE OR YOU WOULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL OR WORSE. IT'S GETTING BAD OUT THERE YOU MORON.” Minghao turns and holds out the macchiato to Wonwoo.

“My hands were full.” Wonwoo’s anger melts away as he takes the cup.

“Yeah took you long enough.”

“Sorry your highness” Wonwoo’s sweater clad hand reaches up and pushes his round glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Minghao absentmindedly copies the movement

“Damn right I’m a king.” Minghao rolls his eyes at Wonwoo’s comment

“Anything else you need?”

“I want world domination. Chop chop, Minghao.” Wonwoo takes a sip and Minghao smirks.

“Ask Mingyu I'm sure he’d love to dominate you.” Wonwoo splutters, choking on the hot coffee.

“Woah woah,” Minghao says as he turns to leave. “Save the choking for the bedroom, you kinky bitch.” he laughs as Wonwoo’s cup hits the wall beside him and Wonwoo mumbles something he couldn't understand. He walks to his workshop, closing the door behind him and focusing on the day ahead even though he can't seem to get the image of that barista’s smile out of his mind.


End file.
